


dining room

by Gertika



Series: drabbles [6]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gertika/pseuds/Gertika
Summary: Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lewis Hamilton
Series: drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182959
Kudos: 3
Collections: F1 Soup Kitchen Crouton Drabbles





	dining room

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a drabble challenge. Backdated to avoid clogging the feed.

Alex blinked slowly. Again. He didn’t think he had told anyone where his apartment is in Monaco, but then again maybe having seven driver’s world championships came with more privileges than anyone was aware of. Lewis smiled at him, raised a bottle of wine in his right hand and a bag of take out in his left before pushing past Alex into the apartment. Watching Lewis spread out the food on his dining room table Alex wondered for a moment if that was the first time the table was being used. Food wasn’t the only use it got that night.


End file.
